A Change of heart?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A wedding within the group has arrived and everybody is going to be there, including an ex co-worker they hadn't seen in years, and when him and the bride-to-be reveal a secret moment they shared in the past, will old feelings change her path and heart? Plus Calleigh and Horatio reveal what their newest addition will be. Fourth story in A Different Beginning series. A little A/U.
1. Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: A wedding within the group has arrived and everybody is going to be there, including an ex co-worker they hadn't seen in years, and when him and the bride-to-be reveal a secret moment they shared in the past, will old feelings change her path and heart? Plus Calleigh and Horatio reveal what their newest addition will be. Fourth story in A Different Beginning series. A little A/U

AN: Another short story, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Title: A change of heart?  
>Genre: Romance, Drama, Family<br>Rating: K+  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: Six months after The first day of school  
>Warnings: None<br>Main Parings: DuCaine  
>Minor Parings: GSR, NataliaDan, C.J./Brenda  
>Other Characters: Eric, Ryan, Jesse, Alexx, Kyle<br>Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, The first day of school, A Change of heart?

* * *

><p>A change of heart?<p>

Chapter 1: Excitement

While the kids, except for Josh who was in the living room with his parents, were in their respective rooms, Calleigh was fixing pillows on the couch, and Horatio, who had been sitting on the love seat, smiled while he was watching an old TV show. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, you've been on your feet all morning, come sit down."

Calleigh stopped and sighed. "I know, but I want things to look nice."

The Grissom's were showing up for this weekend's special event and Calleigh had been in a cleaning mode since she woke up.

He holds out his hand as he replied. "It is, believe me."

She smiled and started walking over to her husband, but right as she was getting ready to sit down, the sound of the door bell went off.

Josh perked his head up and said. "Mommy, somebody's at the door."

Calleigh smile as she squeezed her husband's hand, then speaks as she walked to the front door. "Thank you, Honey."

4-year-old Josh smiled as he goes back to coloring.

Calleigh puts her hand on the doorknob, then took a moment before opening the door, and when it was all the way opened, Calleigh smiled at the new guests. "Sara! It's so good to see you."

Sara smiled back. "Man, is it good to see you too."

They get into the best hug they could do with Calleigh being six months pregnant as Horatio walked up behind them, then Grissom and Horatio smiled at each other before Grissom speaks. "Well here we go, they are acting like they hadn't seen in each other in years."

Which in fact it's been a few months since they last saw one another.

Horatio chuckled a little as the girls get out of the hug, then Sara light swatted at her husband's arm and said. "Oh, be quiet."

They chuckled again then Calleigh said hi to the twins before moving out the way so the family can come in, and once they were, Calleigh turned toward the stairs and yelled. "Christy, C.J., Kyle, Sara and Grissom are here, come and say hi."

As Calleigh was shutting the door, Josh excitedly greeted the Grissom family, and not long after Calleigh stepped away from the front door the other kids came downstairs, which the twins were immediately greeted by Christy.

She was very excited to have them here because not only were they close to the same age (with the twins being a few months older), but they genuinely liked each other and talked often on the phone or video chatted.

After the greetings were done, Christy, Bethany and Brad all went back upstairs as the rest of them chuckled.

When most of the excitement had calmed down, Sara and Grissom looked at the two older boys, and Sara spoke toward Kyle. "Hi Kyle, it's nice to see you again."

He smiled and replied. "Thank you, it's nice to see you guys again too."

They met each other a few months ago when the Caine family flew to Vegas to visit/see the Grissom family.

They smiled, then as they looked at C.J., Grissom pulled out a letter sized envelope from his jacket pocket before handing it to him. "Here C.J., I know it's a little late, but I think you'll like it."

A few days ago it was C.J.'s 15th birthday and next week he is going for his learners permit, and with Kyle driving now, there could be another potential driver in the household, the boys were growing up.

C.J. smiled as he took the envelope from Grissom. "Thank you." He opened the envelope and his smile got bigger as he pulled out a hundred and fifty dollars. "Wow! thanks again."

They smiled with a nod, and Grissom replied. "You're welcome, now don't go spending it at one place."

He shook his head. "I'll probably put most of it in the bank."

They were really impressed by that, but Grissom continued. "That's very admirable, but also get something you'll enjoy."

C.J. smiled with a nod. "I will."

After another nod and a few minutes of talking, the older boys went back upstairs.

When it was just the grown-ups, baby Dylan and Josh, Sara looks at Calleigh and Horatio. "If I haven't said it before, I have to tell you, you guys have some great kids. I mean C.J. is only 15 years old and already looking to save money for his future."

They smiled as Horatio places his arm over Calleigh's shoulder, and Calleigh responded with a nod. "I know and he's chomping at the bit to start working, and Kyle was employee of the month three times in a row, so I guess you can say we are very proud of them."

The Grissom's smiled at how proud they looked, then Grissom commented. "I can imagine."

Before any more words were said, and not wanting to be forgotten, baby Dylan started to cry.

Grissom sets the car seat down as Sara kneeled down and talked to their youngest. "I'm sorry baby, I promise we didn't forget about you."

He continued to cry, but when Sara took him out and placed him comfortably in her arms he quieted right down, and as she stood up, she looked at Calleigh. "He's probably hungry."

Calleigh nodded as Horatio removed his arm from her shoulders. "Alright, let's go in he kitchen and get his bottle fixed."

Sara nodded as Grissom handed her the baby bag, and after a kiss on the cheek, the girls walked into the kitchen while the men went to the couch to sit down and talk and Josh goes back to coloring.

While Sara was feeding Dyaln, her and Calleigh were sitting at the kitchen table and Sara had asked how she was doing.

Calleigh placed her hands on her stomach and replied. "Amazing, I know pregnancy isn't all rainbows and daisies, but in my mind the good outweighs the bad, and I couldn't be happier."

Sara smiled as she looked down at her youngest. "Well you look it, and you do look amazing, I just had to be sure."

"Well it's all good, so don't worry."

Sara looked at her again and asked. "I know you probably won't tell me, but what are you guys having?"

Calleigh chuckled and replied. "You know I'm telling everybody at the wedding reception, no exceptions."

When it came to the time of month where they could see what they were having, the baby was being shy so they couldn't determine right then, so the Caine's took it as a sign that they should wait, and when they went to their next checkup the doctor found out what they were having, but instead of telling them, she wrote it on a piece of paper and sealed it in an envelope, which that they kept it in a drawer in their home office to open when they were ready. It was killing everybody not knowing, including themselves, but they had made a promise that it would be revealed at the wedding reception because everybody they cared about would be there.

Sara chuckled right back. "Well I had to ask."

Calleigh nodded with a smile, then asked. "And speaking of babies, is little Dylan the last for you guys?"

Sara smiled as she pulled the empty bottle from her son's mouth, then as she started to burp him, she replied. "We haven't really talked about it, but I believe so."

"And you're happy with that?"

"Yeah, I am."

Calleigh heard something in her voice though. "But if your husband wants another?"

Sara smiled bigger, then replied. "Then of course we'll have another."

Calleigh chuckled for a second time as she responded. "The things we go through for our husbands."

Sara chuckled again as she removed her son from her shoulder after a huge burp, then as she wiped his mouth and looked into his blue eyes, which reminded her so much of her husband, she replied like she fell in love and was in awe all over again. "But so worth it."

Calleigh smiled with a nod, she felt the same way with her kids.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

After the families had dinner, C.J. and Kyle were doing the dishes while the rest of them were in the living room talking as the younger kids, except Dylan, which was being held by Calleigh, were back upstairs.

Then a little while longer, Grissom looked at Sara, and she asked. "Is it time?"

Grissom nodded. "I'm afraid so, we should have gotten the room first, but I knew how much you wanted to see them."

Sara smiled as Calleigh talked. "No way are you guys going to stay in a hotel." They looked at her, and before Sara could object, Calleigh continued. "No buts about it, the kids can share rooms, it's no trouble."

Sara gave her a little smile. "You sure?"

Calleigh smiled back, but this time Horatio speaks. "We would love to have you here, Calleigh was hoping you would."

Sara looked at Grissom, and he smiled, then replied as he looked at them. "Alright, if it's really ok."

Calleigh nodded. "It really is."

They all smiled as the boys walked into the living room, then Calleigh spoke. "C.J., Kyle we need to talk to you."

As they walked up to them, C.J. asked. "Are we in trouble?"

They chuckled as Calleigh shook her head. "No, but one of you guys are sharing a room, so please decide which room Sara and Grissom get."

It didn't really matter in the long run because they weren't even going to be here tomorrow night since they were going to be spending the night with Ray Jr., but when they looked at each other, they smiled and C.J. asked. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"You got it."

They counted before showing their hand, then Kyle pats C.J. on the back and replied. "Sorry man."

"It's ok, fair is fair." C.J. looked at the Grissom family and replied. "I'll put new sheets on the bed for you."

They smiled before Sara speaks. "Thanks C.J."

He waved it off. "It's no problem." Then Kyle and C.J. started walking up the stairs.

When the boys had left, the friends started talking again.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

When the younger kids were settled in bed, which the twins and Christy were very excited for the sleepover, Sara and Grissom said goodnight to everybody after changing into their bedtime clothes before walking into their burrowed room.

Sara smiled when she saw that they had put a crib in the room for baby Dylan, and as she placed him down with his blankets around him, Grissom mentioned. "We have some great friends here."

Sara nodded, then after saying goodnight to their son, she turned to her husband and replied. "We really do, but I think at this point we can call them family."

Grissom walked up to her, brings her in his arms and replied. "I do too."

After holding each other for a few minutes, he pulls back and kissed her on the forehead before looking down at his son and saying goodnight, then as he was standing up straight, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "And speaking of family, have you thought about expanding it anymore?"

He looked at her a little shocked and asked. "Are you pregnant?"

She looked over at him and shook her head, then replied with a smile. "No, but I could be again, if you want."

Grissom heard something in her voice, so he thought he would address it. "But it's not what you want, is it?"

She speaks again as she cups his cheek. "I love our children, especially because they are a part of you, but I feel that I'm done."

He nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Ok, then we are done."

"Just like that?"

He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Sara, having just one child with you is a dream come true, but you've given me...us three, which makes me luckier than I could have imagined." He places his forehead on hers as he finished. "So if you feel that you are done, then it's 100% ok with me, I just want you to be as happy as you've made me."

She pulls back with tears in her eyes as she replied. "I am so happy Griss and thank you."

He shook his head. "No, thank you, Sara."

They smiled as they leaned toward one another and kissed, and when they pulled back, she whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you."

After one more kiss, they checked their child one more time before walking to the bed so they could get some sleep while being very happy about their decision.

* * *

><p>Calleigh and Horatio were laying in bed with her on her side while Horatio was behind her with his hands on her stomach, they've been trying to fall asleep the last five minutes but she felt that something was keeping him up, which in turn was keeping her up, so she asked. "You ok?"<p>

He smiled and replied. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little excited about tomorrow."

It maybe Natalia's and Dan's weekend, but with Jesse coming from Los Angeles tomorrow so he could be here for the wedding, Horatio was very excited to see him. Even though he respected Jesse's choice on leaving, he was sad to see him go, especially since Jesse was the first person he had hired on his team when he became the boss. Which Calleigh saw his sadness when Jesse left and she now realized it was his excitement that was what keeping them up tonight.

Calleigh chuckled. "Our baby and I can feel that you are."

Horatio chuckled in return. "Sorry, I know we talk on the phone when we can, but this will be the first time he's been here since he moved away and I just can't help it."

She places her hand on top his and replied. "I know, Handsome, and it's ok, but just remember the faster you fall asleep the faster tomorrow will get here."

"I hear you." He kissed her temple and whispered. "I love you, sleep tight."

"I love you too, sleep tight, Handsome."

They sighed in content while she slips her fingers through his and closes her eyes, which it didn't take her very long to fall asleep, it took Horatio a little more time, but he finally did with his arms still around his wife and feeling a few kicks on the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Interested in more? Please review.<p> 


	2. A secret moment revealed

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A secret moment revealed<p>

The next morning

When the families were up, Horatio and Grissom both did the breakfast duties, and after they ate and the dishes were done, only Horatio and C.J. left the house to go pick up Jesse from the airport since there was no point in everybody going when they were taking him back to the house anyways.

After waiting there for about 45 minutes the passengers started walking out into the airport from the plane, and when C.J. saw him first, he smiled and said. "Dad, he's right there."

Horatio looked to where C.J. was pointing, then he smiled and shouted. "Cardoza!"

Jesse looked around the moment he heard that familiar voice, then he smiled big when he saw his mentor/ex-boss/good friend and C.J., so with his carry on bag, he walked up to them with a little spring in his step, and the moment he stepped in front of Horatio, it didn't take them long to get into a hug.

"Man, is it so nice to see you again."

Horatio smiled as he patted the young man's back. "It really is Jesse."

After they pulled back, he looks to Horatio's left and shook his head. "No way, this can't be little C.J."

C.J. chuckled before replying with a smile. "Well I'm not so little anymore."

Jesse chuckled. "I'll say, you're almost as tall as me. Now give me a hug." C.J. chuckled and gave him a hug.

If there was one person outside of the lab who had missed Jesse the most, it was C.J., because not only did he look up to him, but he was the one that started his passion for basketball and was the first one to really help develop his skills, the last two years he's been getting pointers from Eric and Dan, but it all started with the man he was hugging.

When they pulled back, Jesse asked. "So how are you? I heard some things about you."

"Oh no, what have you heard?"

Jesse chuckled as they started walking. "Well I heard you are now in the dating world." C.J. looked down as he smiled and Jesse continued with a smile of his own. "And that she is very beautiful."

C.J. and Brenda were still going strong after six months, they were very nervous on their first date, which they tried not to the let other know, but that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company, and before they knew it, they became the 'it' couple at school. However, they didn't care about that, they only cared about how they felt about one another.

C.J. nodded as he looked at Jesse. "She is, I can't deny that."

"Alright man. And I heard you played a little Varsity basketball, congratulations."

When C.J. had split his time between the Freshman and Varsity basketball teams, it was the first time in that school's history to play a Freshman at that level, and even though he didn't play much, he was honored to be a part of the team.

"Thank you, we missed the playoffs by one game, but I still had fun."

Jesse pats C.J. on the shoulder and replied. "That's what it's all about man, just going out there and having fun." C.J. nodded with another smile as Jesse removed his hand. "Which speaking of fun, we are so on for a game before I leave."

C.J. chuckled. "You got it."

"Alright." Then he looked at Horatio and said. "Now I can't wait to see this other son of yours, which by the way is still crazy to think about."

When things had settled down after Kyle came to live with them, Horatio had called Jesse to tell him, which he was shocked just as much as the others were, and he wished he could have been there for his ex-boss/mentor/great friend.

Horatio nodded. "For me at first it was, but now after almost a year, it feels like it was meant to be and our family is better with Kyle in it, not that we weren't any good before him."

Jesse nodded in understanding and could hear how happy he was, then asked. "And the rest of the family?"

Horatio smiled. "They are great, even though when I asked Christy and Josh if they were excited to see you, they didn't really remember you except talking to you on the phone and birthday cards."

Jesse cringed before replying. "I know, I'm sorry it's been a while." Then he cleared his throat and said. "I've just been..."

Horatio cuts him off. "Busy." Jesse just nodded as Horatio continued. "I understand, but that doesn't matter now, you're here and everybody will be happy to see you."

Jesse smiled and replied. "I hope so."

Horatio nodded and they continued their path to the vehicles as they continued to shoot the breeze.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

After Jesse had met/greeted everybody at the Caine house, they talked and hung out for a while, and after everybody had lunch, Horatio took the kids, including Brad and Bethany, over to Alex's house so the Caine household could be kid free tonight, except for baby Dylan. Then when Horatio came back to the house C.J. and Kyle had already left and Jesse was set up in Kyle's room. Now the only thing they were waiting on was everybody else to show up for the little get together they were going to have before tomorrow's wedding.

They only had to wait a few hours until Eric and Ryan showed up, which Eric was very happy to see Jesse again, and Ryan enjoyed meeting him.

Ashley had showed up with her husband a few minutes later, then finally the guests of honor showed up soon after.

When they walked into the house, and after Calleigh had given Natalia and Dan a hug, Natalia looked through the room at the smiling faces when she saw one that she hadn't seen for years, and truth be told, had really missed.

She mentally shook her head as she walked up to him, he took a step up to her and said. "Hi, Natalia."

"Hi Jesse, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has, congratulations."

"Thank you, and thank you for coming."

He holds out his arms, and as she stepped into them, he wraps his arms around her and whispered. "I wouldn't have missed it."

After holding on to each other a few seconds longer than necessary, they pull back, then Natalia smiled as she felt Dan's arm come around her shoulders. "Dan, you remember Jesse."

Dan and Jesse look at each other, then Dan held out his hand. "Of course, how are you Jesse?"

He smiled politely as he shook Dan's hand. "I'm alright, you?"

Dan smiled as he released Jesse's hand. "I couldn't be better, I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever seen." Calleigh had handed Dan and Natalia drink as Dan commented to her. "No offence, Calleigh."

Calleigh shook her head with a chuckle and replied with a smile. "No complaints here, but you sure made Natalia blush."

They looked at Natalia as she was looking down on the floor, and they all chuckled a little, then Dan lifted her head up, kissed her cheek and said. "Well you are, and you are going to be even more beautiful tomorrow when I'll finally get to say I do."

Natalia shook her head as she pushed on his shoulder. "Oh Dan, stop it."

Before he could continue, Jesse speaks. "He's only speaking the truth." Natalia looks at Jesse as he raised up his glass. "To Dan and Natalia."

Everybody else chanted that before taking a drink, then as Natalia lowered her drink, Jesse and her still had their eyes locked on to one another.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours, everybody decided to call it a night because they didn't want everybody tired, especially the Bride and Groom, so after Ashley and her husband, and Ryan and Eric left, Sara and Grissom went upstairs to check on their little guy before getting ready to go to bed themselves.<p>

And since Natalia and Dan didn't want to break tradition, Calleigh offered Natalia, Christy's room, which Natalia had come prepared with a bag, so after walking outside with Dan and grabbing the bag from the vehicle, she sets it on the sidewalk as he brings his arms around her waist.

She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, then he leans toward her and kisses her softly before replying. "I'm going to miss you sleeping in my arms tonight."

She pulls back a little before replying with a smile. "Well after tomorrow you'll never have to sleep without me again."

"I really like the sound of that."

"Good."

After another kiss, he looks into her eyes and speaks again. "Natalia, I love you very much and tomorrow when we say our vows, I'll mean them with everything I have."

Natalia smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know you will. The moment we met, or I should say the moment we crossed that line to being more than friends, I knew that you would be that guy."

"What guy?"

"The one that I could trust giving my heart to and know that I would never get it back broken, because you would take care and hold on to it."

"I would/will, you can trust me."

She moved closer to him and pecks him on the lips before pulling back and whispering. "With my life."

After looking at each other for a few more minutes, they sighed and he said. "I better go, have a good night, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

"You too and I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one more time before they finally pulled apart, then after she grabbed her bag from the sidewalk, she started walking back toward the house, and he didn't leave until he saw her get into the house and closed the door.

As the front door clicked shut, Calleigh walked into the room from the kitchen, and her and Natalia smiled at each other, then she placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder and said. "Make yourself at home, ok?"

Natalia smiled and replied. "Thanks for tonight and a place to crash."

"You're welcome and it is no problem."

"Goodnight, Cal."

"Goodnight, Nat."

After a smile, Calleigh went upstairs, which Natalia followed so she could change, then once she was in a tank-top and sweat pants, she didn't feel tired so she walked back downstairs, grabbed a water bottle and walked outside on the deck, closing the door behind her.

She hadn't been out there longer than 10 minutes when the door opened behind her and Jesse's voice broke through the silent night. "Not tired?"

She shook her head and looked up at the moon as he stood next to her, then she speaks as she continued to look up. "It's a beautiful night."

He swallowed and replied. "It really is."

Natalia looked at him and noticed he was looking at her, which she had a feeling he was looking at her when he said that comment, then she cleared her throat and shook her head. "Jesse, you..."

"I what?"

"You can't..." Still having trouble with her words she stops and looks down.

He speaks as he moved closer to her. "Can't say things like that, be this close to you, what?"

She shook her head, looked up at him, stepped back and responded. "I don't even know why you're here."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Funny, I got something called an invitation."

"I wasn't sure if you would even come. Besides it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter of not sending you one, because if I said I hadn't then they would wonder why."

"And what would you have told them?"

"I don't know, that you probably wouldn't be able show anyways because you'd be too busy."

"And we both know that's as far from the truth as you can get."

They looked into each other's eyes as they thought about something that was said between them the last time they were alone.

_Flashback_

_2 years & 10 months ago_

_It's been a week since he shocked the team when he announced he was leaving, and now he was standing on the beach looking at the Miami horizon for the last day, possible the last time. He had loved living here and looking out in the horizon from the Miami beach, but at this point he knew he had no choice, he needed this move. He looked down as he sighed._

_His moment to himself didn't last much longer because he heard that voice, that one voice belonging to the last person he ever thought to have feelings for, not that she wasn't worthy of him, but they had worked together for so long that he had never thought if her like that until one moment changed it all._

_He mentally shook his head from that thought as she stopped next to him, they looked at each other and she speaks softly. "So it's really happening? The team and I are going to go into work tomorrow and you're not going to be there?"_

_"Yes, it's really happening?"_

_"But why?"_

_"Because it has to Natalia."_

_She shook her head. "That's not answer and you know it, so why?"_

_He sighed, took a breath and replied. "It's complicated."_

_"That's not an answer either."_

_"Well that's all I got."_

_"What's complicated about it? A promotion not going your way? I know it can't be team chemistry, you get along with all of us, so what is it?" She watched him look at her before looking back down at the sand, she sighed and replied. "I thought we were friends that could tell each other anything, I guess I was wrong."_

_After a few seconds she started to walk away, but he took her hand, and as they looked at each other they could feel the atmosphere change around them, then he cleared his throat and replied. "I wish I can tell you this and put myself out there, but I can't because it affects more than just me."_

_She looked into his eyes and asked softly. "Who else does it affect?"_

_"I think deep down you know. There was a moment in time where two people shared something that they hadn't shared before."_

_It only took her a moment to think what he was talking about, then she gasped and said. "Me, our kiss the night before Calleigh and Horatio's wedding."_

_Calleigh and Horatio had a little party before the wedding, of course not everyone showed up, but at one point in the evening while they had an alone moment, they kissed. They couldn't really explain how it happened, they just knew it did and it was still stuck in his mind after four years._

_He nodded as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I told you to forget it and I tried, I really tried, but I can't, and..."_

_She cuts him off as tears came down her cheek. "You had four years to tell me how you felt, why didn't you?"_

_"You had started 'seeing' Dan like right after the wedding, and honestly I didn't think you guys living so far apart would have lasted this long, but now he's moving here and I can't watch you two."_

_She sniffled. "So you're leaving because of me?"_

_"I'm doing what is best for everybody, I'm not putting the lab through the drama, they have enough of that without the extra activity going on."_

_She took a minute as he wiped her tears away, then she shook her head and replied. "Jesse I..."_

_He cuts her off. "I know you love him, Natalia, and I don't want you to ever blame yourself for this, this is my fault. I just waited too long to be ready for someone like you, and now I'm going to kick myself for the rest of my life." He wiped the remaining of her tears off her cheek as he finished. "Just promise me that the moment he doesn't make you happy, you get out because you deserve only the best, ok?"_

_She nodded with a smile. "Ok." He smiled back as she asked. "Can I give you a hug?"_

_"I'll never deny you one of those."_

_She steps close to him and he wraps his arms around her and kissed her head, knowing that's the only time he'll ever have his lips on her again._

_"I'm really going to miss you Jesse."_

_"Me too Natalia, me too."_

_And they just held on to each other as the sun came down the Miami horizon, knowing they couldn't change the past that brought them to his moment._

_End of Flashback_

Tears started to come to her eyes and Jesse puts his hand on her cheek to wipe them away, then replied softly. "What I told you that day is still true, I can't stop thinking about you."

She removed his hand from her cheek, lets go of it and said sharply. "And like I told you the day that you left, you had four years to tell me and you said nothing! You even said to forget about it, so what else was I supposed to do? Hold on to something that I wasn't sure would even happen?" She looked him in the eyes again and finished. "I'm sorry Jesse, you had your shot and you didn't take it. I love Dan very much and I'm going to marry him tomorrow."

He stepped closer to her and replied softly. "Are you 100% sure?"

Before his lips touched hers, she pulls back and said. "Please, I can't do this!" Then she runs back inside and shuts the door behind her.

Jesse sighed as he watched her, then he turned toward the railing and just looked at the dark horizon. He told himself during the plane ride that he would keep his mouth shut, go to the wedding, say his congratulations and go back to Los Angeles like it was nothing, but when he saw her, he forget how beautiful she was and couldn't keep quiet, so his heart decided to take over and now he was paying for it all over again. He sighed again as he looked down, thinking maybe he made a huge mistake on coming here.

* * *

><p>(A few minutes ago)<p>

When Calleigh had walked into the master bedroom, she saw Horatio laying down and looking up at the ceiling, then she smiled and replied. "What are you thinking about?"

He turned his head as she shuts the door, then replied as she walked up to the bed. "The wedding tomorrow."

"It's going to be amazing."

She gets on the bed as he continued without even thinking about the next words coming out of his mouth. "I really hope so too." He sighed while looking back up at the ceiling realizing he couldn't take back his words.

She looked at him with confusion, then asked as she placed a hand on his thigh. "What do mean, you hope? What's going on?"

He paused, then replied. "It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"No, what is it?" He looks into her eyes and she continued. "You know something, don't you?"

Finally he nodded. "Yeah."

"How bad?"

"Well it could make tomorrow's plans never happen."

She paused and thought of something she felt at the party between two people, which she thought she was crazy at first, but now she looked at him wide-eyed and said. "Natalia and Jesse?"

He couldn't help but smile because she was just too good, then replied. "Yeah."

"Please, tell me everything you know."

He sits up in bed, places his hand on her hand and told her that Jesse had confided in him on why he was leaving the Miami team.

When he was done, she gasped as she puts her free hand up to her mouth, then asked. "You've known this the whole time, but you didn't say anything?"

He sighed and replied. "Calleigh, he confided in me, and as much as I wanted to tell you, I couldn't break his trust. But I swear if it had anything to do with us personally, I would have told you."

"I know that, but Dan is one of my best friends, and if things don't happen how he envisioned it tomorrow, it will crush him, he loves her so much."

"And she loves him, we both know that."

"But is it enough?"

He sighed before responding. "She's the only one with that answer. We both know that Natalia will only marry the man that she loves above any other man. She wouldn't string somebody along, let alone, lie for the rest of her life, she just wouldn't."

She sighed this time. "I just hope we did the right thing by letting them both stay here tonight, they could run into each other anytime during the night."

He squeezed her hand. "I think we did, if they have something unresolved they need to deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she shook her head and continued. "But wow, I don't think I was ever expecting something like this, it feels a little unreal."

"I know what you mean, when Jesse told me why he wanted to leave it shocked me too, but I could also see his side of it. Everyday that he would see them it would kill him each time and I don't think he would've been the same guy if he had stayed here."

"I don't think so either, and it can't be easy for him to come here for this event."

"It's probably not, but it will give him closure."

"Or something he's been waiting for, for six years."

She looked at him with concerned eyes, as he cups her cheek. "Calleigh, please don't be worried too much, think of the baby."

"I'll try, but the future of three people I care about looks a little shaky, and Dan doesn't even know." He nodded, then brings her in his arms to calm her down, he knew he shouldn't have said anything tonight. But one, he never liked keeping anything from her, and two, she would have eventually gotten it out of him, especially when she was on the trial of finding out something.

Now all they can do is hope for the best tomorrow, but how do they wish for the best in a situation like this? They didn't have an answer because they cared about everybody involved, and it sucks that somebody's day will be the best of his life while the other watches from the sidelines as they try to figure out what's next in theirs.

* * *

><p>AN: So who will Natalia choose? Find out next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	3. Her choice

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and the continued support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Her choice<p>

When everybody woke up the next morning anything that was talked about or even thought about was put in the back of their minds because they became so busy, especially after everybody had breakfast. They also couldn't find Jesse at the house so Sara and Grissom were suspicious about that, and the rest of them were a little concerned, but since his bag was still in Kyle's room they figured he just needed a little time to himself, so they kept their comments to themselves as they continued to get through the morning, which became even more hectic when the kids showed up.

But then before they knew it, Sara and Calleigh were in the master bedroom getting Natalia ready for the big event.

After they had curled and put up her hair, Calleigh asked if Natalia was ready for her make-up, but when she hadn't replied after a few seconds, she puts her hand on her shoulder and said. "Natalia."

Natalia gets out of her daze, looks up at Calleigh and asked. "Sorry, what?"

Calleigh gave her a smile and asked again. "Are you ready for your make-up?"

Natalia nodded, then replied after a breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Sara and Calleigh looked at each other, then Sara does a short nod before making an excuse to leave the room. She had a feeling Natalia needed to talk about something, and knowing she was more closer to Calleigh, she let her handle it.

When the door clicked shut, Calleigh looks at Natalia through the mirror and asked. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Natalia's eyes connected with Calleigh's through the mirror and shook her head. "Talk about what? Being nervous is something a bride always goes through, right?"

"Yeah it is, but I think we both know it's more than that."

Natalia turned around in her chair, and after a second, she looked at her wide-eyed. "You know?"

"Yes, Horatio told me the background, and I also had a few insights last night at the party that helped."

She groaned as she looked down. "He knows too."

"Well did you think that Jesse wouldn't have confided in Horatio or gave him a reason why he wanted to leave?"

Natalia shook her head after a few seconds pause. "I guess not." She lifted her head up to look at Calleigh again. "Calleigh, I want you to know that I've never strung Dan along, I do love him."

Calleigh nodded. "I know that Natalia, but as one of Dan's best friends, I have to know, is it enough to last a life time?"

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but before she could open her mouth, there was a knock on the door, so they cleared their throat as Calleigh looked back at the door. "Who is it?"

There was a clearing of the throat before he answered. "It's Jesse, can I please talk to Natalia for a minute?"

Calleigh looked at Natalia and she nodded, so Calleigh started walking toward the door, and when she got there, she opened it.

As they looked at each other, Jesse could tell that Calleigh knew what was going on, so he took a breath and said. "Calleigh..."

But she cuts him off. "This isn't about me, but just know that one action can change lives, so think before you act and you better be sure you can face the consequences after."

"Believe me, I know." Calleigh nodded before walking out of the room, leaving Jesse in the doorway.

He took another breath before walking in the room and shutting the door behind him, and when he turned around to face her, he looked at her and commented. "You already look beautiful."

Natalia smiled and shook her head. "All I have done is my hair."

"Well it's a good start." She chuckled, then he continued as he walked up to her. "I have missed that."

"What?"

"Your laugh."

She smiled as she looked down, no matter if she was even upset with him, his compliments will always make her do that. Then she felt his finger on her chin as he lifted her head up. He looked into her eyes before cupping her cheek, which Natalia resisted the urge to close her eyes at his contact, then he cleared his throat and started to say. "Natalia..."

But this time she cuts him off. "Please let me speak first." He nodded as she continued, which she did a second later after clearing her throat. "From the moment I had walked into that break room and saw you for the first time I had this massive crush on you and it took everything that I had to never act like a little school girl every time I was around you."

He was a little shocked at that confession. "Well, You must have done an excellent job because I never noticed."

"Well like I said I tried really hard."

Then as her eyes got a little sad, he asked. "How come you never told me?"

She sighed before replying. "Because as great of a guy as you were, you were a lady's man and the risk of getting hurt stopped me from saying anything."

This time his eyes were a little sad as he replied. "I'm sorry. I now can imagine how hard that must have been and I wish I could tell you that you wouldn't have gotten hurt back then, but I don't know if that would have been true."

"I know and I understand, but I was willing to wait it out to see if things changed, but then something else happened to keep my mouth shut." He looked at her confused as she continued. "Calleigh showed up and I could tell you were smitten right away."

He chuckled with a nod. "You're right, but unfortunately, or I guess in their case, fortunately, the boss was already ahead of the game and blew me and Eric right out of the water before we even had a chance."

She nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, then you wasted no time getting over her and it went back to the same as usual." Then she took his hand off her cheek, looked into his eyes and finished. "Until..."

He swallowed and spoke after clearing his throat. "That kiss." She nodded as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "And right after it happened I told you to forget it and made every excuse in the book on why it happened in the first place."

She released his hand as she continued. "Yeah, which everything that I had felt was in that kiss and you dismissed it like it meant nothing to you, so as hard and painful as it was, I did what you asked, and so the next day when I had met Dan..."

He opened his eyes as he finished her sentence. "Nothing was holding you back from starting something with him."

She nodded. "But of course I was cautious where he was concerned because of what just happened between us, but with every text, call and the occasional visit I slowly fell in love with him, and by the time he told me he was moving here, he became that guy I could trust above any other." This time she cups his cheek and continued. "I can't deny that I didn't feel anything when I saw you last night, and a part of me will probably always feel something because you were a big part of my life for years, you were/are my best friend, but Jesse I truly..."

He cuts her off with a nod of his head and tears in his eyes. "Love him, and you could never imagine breaking his heart."

She sniffled with a nod. "Yeah, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head as she wiped his tears away, then he cleared his throat to get the emotions out. "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you like that after a moment you've been waiting a long time for, and I'll be sorry for the rest of my life for not manning up and telling you exactly how I felt when I had a chance." He took her hand off his cheek, kissed it, then cupped her cheek one more time. "But most importantly I'm sorry about last night, if I was a true friend I wouldn't have put you in a situation like that or questioned your feelings like that."

"It's ok, it made me really think about things, and I also realized in that moment it was your last shot."

He smirked as he finished. "So I naturally had to take it."

She nodded with a small smile, then after all the tears were wiped away and the sniffling was done, he brings her in his arms and hugs her, which she hugs him back.

When they pull back he smiled as he asked. "Are we ok?"

"We're fine."

He smiled, then asked. "And you are still saving me a dance, right?"

"Of course."

Then they looked at each other in silence before he cleared his throat again. "I better let you get ready."

She nodded as he started walking toward the door, but before he opened it, she speaks again. "When I didn't see you this morning I was afraid you had left...well before we saw your bag was still in Kyle's room."

He looked back at he with a smile on his face. "Like I said last night I wouldn't have missed it." She smiled with a short nod, and after he returned the nod, he opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

When the door clicked shut, she took a huge breath, then walked over toward the desk where the mirror was, grabbed a tissue and wiped the residue off her cheeks, and as she was tossing it in the trash, there was another knock on the door.

She looked back and asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Dan."

She smiled as she walked toward the door, but she didn't open it. "Dan, you can't see me before the wedding, Calleigh would kill you."

He took a breath and replied. "Calleigh was the one that wanted me to see you, which can't be a good sign. I mean I think I'm living every Groom's nightmare right now."

Before he continued, Natalia speaks, cutting him off. "Dan close your eyes."

He did what she asked, then responded. "Ok."

She opened the door, saw that his hand was over his eyes and that they were closed, then she took his free hand and helped him into the room before shutting the door and turning him so he was now facing the closed-door and she turned so her back was against his back, then she replied. "Dan..."

But he cuts her off while his eyes were still closed. "Please let me speak, first."

"Alright."

He took a moment before he did. "When I got home last night and climbed into bed, I couldn't fall asleep, and at first I thought I was nervous because I was becoming a married man tomorrow, but then when I turned my head and I saw the picture of you that I keep on my side, I realized that I wasn't nervous because I was getting married, I was nervous because I was afraid that it wouldn't happen." He took a breath and continued before she could say anything. "I like to think that I am a pretty decent detective and what I felt between you and Jesse last night was something, and knowing that deep in my heart and knowing he stayed here last night with you just down the hall, really got my brain in overdrive, and let me tell you when Calleigh told me that you needed to talk to me before the wedding, well let's just say I was already barely hanging on to my nerves, especially the last few minutes when I saw Jesse walk out of here."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way Dan, but know..."

He cuts her off again. "Can I ask you a few questions before you say what you are going to say?"

She smiled and replied. "Dan, I think I really think I..."

"Please?"

"Ok."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "When we first met and I had asked you if you were seeing anybody, you said no, was that true?"

"Yes."

"But?"

"But my feelings were still tangled to somebody else."

"To Jesse, right?"

"Yes."

"Did anything between you two last night?"

She paused, but then replied truthfully. "Yeah." He mentally took a breath as she finished. "He made me think."

He cleared his throat as he asked. "About what?"

"The future I wanted."

His heart was pounding as he asked the last question. "Which is?"

"Keep your eyes closed and turn around, please."

When he did what she asked, she cups his cheek and replied. "A future with you. Dan Aaron Wilson, I love you more than I can say, and the moment I realized you were committed to us, I have never looked back or second guessed what we have. I'm yours and when we say our I do's, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, so I guess the question is, are you ready?"

He smiled with his eyes still closed. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good, so I guess you better leave so I can get ready."

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckled, then she turned him around after removing her hand from his cheek only to take his hand in her hers and walked him to the door, then after opening it, he walked out in the hall, but before she stepped back to close it, she asked. "Just curious, but what would you have done if I had called off the wedding?"

With his eyes still closed, he removed the hand that she had a hold of, slipped his fingers through hers before stepping closer to her and placing his forehead on hers as he whispered. "As much as it would hurt me, I would've let you go so you can be at your happiest. I never want to take your happiness away, so if I wasn't providing you with that, then you needed to be with somebody who will."

She sniffled as she replied. "I don't know how you do it, but you just keep making me fall for you even more."

He pulled back, but kept his eyes closed. "I'm only stating the truth. But with that being said, I'm glad you didn't."

She just smiled at him, and some how he knew that.

Their little moment was interrupted when Calleigh cleared her throat from the end of the hallway. "So what's the verdict?"

Dan turned around, finally opened his eyes and replied. "Try and make her beautiful, but that would be pretty hard to do when she is already that."

They chuckled, then Calleigh walked up to them. "Alright Romeo, get out of here and you'll see her in 20 minutes."

"You got it." With his back still toward Natalia, he continued. "Love you babe."

"Love you too."

He nodded with a smile as he started walking down the hall, and as he walked down the stairs, the girls went back into the room.

After Calleigh had shut the door, she looked at Natalia, and Natalia speaks. "Thank you, I just hope you don't hate me."

Calleigh waved it off. "I don't. I just didn't want there to be any doubts, a marriage is a full commitment, and if you're not then you shouldn't be in it at all."

"I understand."

Calleigh smiled before walking her back to the mirror. "Alright, let's get the Bride ready then."

They stopped at the desk as Natalia asked. "Before we do, are we good?"

Calleigh nodded with another smile. "We are, I just want you guys to be happy, and I'm glad that it worked the best that it could under the circumstances."

"Me too."

They once again smiled at each other, then this time they went through with actually getting the bride ready.

* * *

><p>After the Bride and Groom had successfully gotten married on the beach at the Caine residence, they all sat around at the tables, which where on their deck. Then when they were in the middle of their meal, Dan used his fork to clink his glass to get everybody's attention before standing up. "First off, I would like to toast to my new beautiful wife, who has already made me happy and I can only imagine how I'll be for the rest of our lives, to Natalia." They all lifted their various drinks at his toast before taking a sip, then after he swallowed, he looked over at the Caine table and continued. "And Secondly, it's time you guys, so what's the newest Caine going to be?"<p>

Calleigh looked at the Bride and Groom and asked. "Are you sure you want to know now? It's your guy's day."

Dan and Natalia smiled, then Natalia replied. "Which will only make it better, besides you promised."

Right after she said that everybody else shouted 'yeah', so she looked at Horatio and said with a smile. "I guess it's time we find out, Handsome."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what the newest addition will be, are you excited? Also next chapter is the last, but the series will continue and I'll tell you more about that next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	4. The newest addition is a

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter of this story, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The newest addition is a...<p>

Horatio smiled and stood up and after he helped his wife up, he pulled the envelope out of the inside of his tux pocket, then as he started opening it, Kyle started a drum roll on the table with his fingers, which everybody laughed and Horatio smiled. "Thanks Kyle."

He smiled back. "No problem dad."

Horatio pulled out the folded paper, but before he unfolded it, he looked at everybody and said loudly so everybody could hear as Kyle stopped his drumroll. "The newest addition to the Caine family is..." He paused to unfold the paper, then when he read it, he smiled and continued. "Oh dear."

Calleigh looked at him and asked. "What is it?"

He looked at his wife, smiled bigger and replied. "It looks like we have another little girl on our hands."

Calleigh's eyes lit up as she asked to be sure. "A Girl?"

Horatio nodded with tears in his eyes as everybody else clapped and cheered, especially Christy. "A girl, Sweetheart." They get into a small kiss before he brings her in his arms.

When they finally pulled out of each other's arms, they were greeted by the kids before everybody else congratulated them personally.

Once they calmed down, they sat back down and finished eating while a little chatter was going around the tables while Horatio and Calleigh's faces were beaming at the news, like they said before, they didn't care what they would get, but another daughter sounded nice to them.

When they got done eating, the newlyweds did their first dance as a married couple, and after the music stopped, Jesse walked up to them and asked. "May I dance with the bride?"

Dan looked at his wife, then looked at Jesse before responding. "Only if the lady wants."

They both looked at her and she smiled while squeezing her husband's hand. "If it's alright with you."

Dan nodded with a smile, kissed her cheek and whispered. "As you wish."

After he handed Natalia's hand to Jesse's, he started walking away, but Jesse puts his free hand on his shoulder to stop him, and when Dan looked at him, he held out his hand and said. "Congratulations, I really mean it."

Dan nodded and shook Jesse's hand. "Thank you and enjoy your dance."

They release hands as Jesse nodded, then as Dan started walking away, the music started and the dancers started dancing, including Jesse and Natalia.

They smiled at each other and Natalia speaks. "Thank you Jesse."

He chuckled a little before asking. "For what? I almost ruined your day."

"Almost. But you stepped back and let me have it. I just hope we can still be friends."

He shook his head and that worried Natalia, but then he smiled and responded. "There isn't anything that you can do that will ever make me not be friends with you, I'm just going to need a little time with this."

"I understand, and when you are ready to finally settle down, she better be perfect for you because I still think you are one of the best guys I have ever known."

He didn't know what else to say, except. "Thanks friend."

Natalia smiled in return. "You're welcome friend."

He smiled back and they continued to dance in silence, happy where they stand.

A few dancers away from them were watching the interaction, then Calleigh looked at Dan and asked. "You ok?"

Dan smiled at her and replied. "I'm great, she picked me, so I have nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry if having them here last night worried you."

"I was going crazy thinking about them last night, but in a way I'm not sorry that they were, because if they needed to resolve anything then I'm glad they did it before the wedding so there are no doubts going into this."

"You're right, I'm just looking out for you."

He smiled at his best friend again and replied. "And I appreciate that friend."

She chuckled and responded. "You're welcome friend."

He chuckled back just as the music stopped, so everybody stopped and clapped, then most of them changed partners, and that included C.J. asking Brenda to dance, which she had been dancing with Kyle.

Kyle looked over at his dance partner, and she smiled with a nod. "Well of course."

Kyle looked at his brother, handed Brenda's hand over to his and replied. "She's all yours."

He snickered as C.J. shook his head and took Brenda's hand in hers, then as Kyle was walking away, C.J. and Brenda started dancing.

They looked into each other's eyes and Brenda speaks. "It was a nice party, thanks for inviting me."

"Well I couldn't go to a wedding without my girlfriend, now could I?"

She shook her head as she moved closer to him. "No, I guess not, but still thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So you happy you're getting another sister?"

C.J. smiled. "Yeah, another brother would have been cool, but I guess and I can be protective of another sister."

She looked into his eyes, which with the combination of his kind eyes looking at her and his arms around her, making her feel safe, she just blurted out what she had been wanting to say for the last few months. "I love you."

The moment those words came out of her mouth they looked at each other wide-eyed as they stopped their feet. This was the first time that word had been said between them so they were both shocked, her for saying it and him for hearing it.

Then she cleared her throat, shook her head and replied. "I did not just say that."

"You...uh...you really did."

"I'm sorry...I just blurted that out... and I..."

She stopped talking, then was going to pull back, but he stopped her and asked. "So it's not true?"

She cleared her throat and asked a little nervously. "Do you want it to be true?"

He smiled and asked back. "Is it?"

She paused, then does a short nod before replying. "It is C.J., I do love you. I've always had this strong feeling towards you and through these last six months it feels like love, I know it is." He continued to smile as she got a little nervous, so she asked. "So...uh...so...what do...uh...you feel."

He looks into her eyes and replied. "I love you too." She smiled as he continued. "Everything you said, I felt the same way and it's so true."

They continued to look into each other's eyes as they continued to dance with smiles on their faces, and at this moment nothing could top how they feel right now.

A few dancers away, Calleigh turns her head from looking at C.J. and Brenda to look at her husband, they smiled at each other and she said. "They have that look, they're in love."

"Which you predicted that on their first date."

"Yeah, but now it's official, well not totally official they haven't gone through a wedding yet, and hopefully that won't be for a very long time."

He smirked. "You just want to hold on to him as long as possible, don't you?"

She gets a little pout on her face as she replied. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He chuckled as she continued. "Besides, I'm not ready to let any of my babies go, no matter how old they get."

He removed his hand from her waist and puts it on her stomach as he comments. "And I bet you're happy you get to start over one more time."

She smiled bigger as she placed her hand on top of his. "I'm so happy about that and our life together. I love you so much."

He smiled in return. "I love you too."

They lean toward each other, and as they started kissing, they felt the kick of their daughter.

When they pulled back they put their foreheads together and started dancing again.

They knew that this weekend could have turned out disastrous, but now that it didn't, it was on the top of their all time favorite weekend list, and mostly just because they were sharing this day with everybody they loved and cared about, even if it wasn't their day.

Now they couldn't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

><p>AN: This is it. Thanks to those who have continued to support me. I hope you continue to like this series because I still have more to post, which I'll post the next one by the end of the week. It's only a two-shot, but it's one I'm sure you've been waiting for. Until then, take care.<p> 


End file.
